Setor R: Operação BEGA
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Oneshot da minha série "Setor R", onde a autora, ou seja, eu, entrevista Sony, Myah e Sophie. Inspirada em comic americana.


OBS: Isso não é um capítulo, apenas uma entrevista com as garotas do Setor R. A ideia surgiu de uma comic americana. Espero que gostem e, caso alguém tenha ficado ofendido, não hesite em falar (mas com educação).

**Setor R: Operação B.E.G.A.**

Missão da Turma do Bairro, Operação B.E.G.A.

**B**ibi

**E**ntrevista

**G**arotas

**A**gentes

**Aqui é a autora Bibi entre as Bis falando. Irei anunciar uma entrevista com três meninas muito conhecidas por quem acompanha minhas fics da Turma do Bairro: Myah Anelize Dolov, Sony Uno e Sophie Honeyeager.**

**Myah: ***empolgada* Vamos ser entrevistadas? MANEIRO!

**Sony: ***sorriso leve* Pode ser interessante.

**Sophie: ***séria* Sem comentários. Posso voltar pro quartel general agora?

**Bom, vamos às perguntas: Quantos anos você tem?**

**Myah: **Eu tenho 9.

**Sony: **Acho que todas nós temos 9.

**Sophie: ***desconfiada* Será que devíamos contar pra todo mundo a nossa idade?

**Qual a sua altura?**

**Sophie: ***olhando pras meninas* Acho que devemos ter 1,35m.

**Myah: ***olhos arregalados* 35? Nós temos 35? LEGAL! Ô MÃE, EU POSSO BEBER!

**Sony: ***chocada* Ahn... não é 35 anos, Myah!

**Tem algum mal hábito?**

**Myah: ***insegura* Bom, eu faço festas no Quartel General. Mas é só de vez em quando, eu juro!

**Sony: **Eu sou skatista, mesmo sendo uma garota, mas isso pode ser considerado um mal hábito?

**Sophie: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Ás vezes, sou muito calada e aparento ser antipática.

**Você é virgem?**

**Myah: ***confusa* Virgem? Ei Número 76, o que é virgem? Eu sou virgem?

**Sony: ***olhando no jornal* Não. De acordo com meu horóscopo, sou Libriana.

**Sophie: ***pega de surpresa com a pergunta de Myah* B-bem, isso... pode significar muitas coisas e... *perdendo a voz*

**Quem é seu noivo?**

**Myah: ***sorriso amarelo* Er... Número 76, o que é...

**Sophie: ***cortando-a* Não se preocupe com isso, Número 48M, que nenhuma de nós tem noivo.

**Sony: **Não era melhor perguntar "você tem?" em vez de "Quem é?"?

**Tem crianças?**

**Myah: **Bom, isso depende. Eu tenho amigas... e elas são crianças!

**Sony: ***tapa na testa* O que você acha, espertalhona?

**Sophie: **Isso não é legalmente ou biologicamente possível.

**Comida favorita?**

**Myah: ***irritada* DOCES É O MELHOR!

**Sony: ***rebatendo* ESPAGUETE GANHA!

**Sophie: ***suspirando* Comida picante...

**Sabor favorito de sorvete?**

**Myah: **CHOCOLATE!

**Sony: **Acho que não importa mesmo, desde que não seja de Morango.

**Sophie: **Não gosto de sorvete, prefiro suco.

**Matou alguém?**

**Myah: ***arrepiando-se* Eu já atropelei algumas pessoas com a nave, mas... eles morreram? Espero que não!

**Sony: ***pensando no Pai* Eu desejo!

**Sophie: **Penso sobre isso algumas vezes.

**Odeia alguém?**

**Myah: ***pensando no tio* Talvez...

**Sony: ***ainda pensando no pai* Grrrr...

**Sophie: ***girando os olhos* É lógico! Praticamente todos os adultos nos odeiam!

**Tem algum segredo?**

**Myah: **Fiz uma festa no quartel General de novo...

**Sony: **Sou meio que irmã da Molecada da Rua de Baixo ou algo assim.

**Sophie: **Não gosto de falar em público.

**Ama alguém?**

**Myah: ***sorriso* Claro! Amor minha mãe, meus amigos do Setor R... *cochichando* ...e tenho uma pequena queda por Lenny da Molecada da Rua de Baixo.

**Sony: ***pensando em James, corada* Talvez um certo alguém...

**Sophie: ***escondendo o rubor ao pensar em Henry* Não é da sua conta!

**Cor de olho?**

**Myah: **Tenho heterocromia: um é azul e outro é verde.

**Sony: **Azul.

**Sophie: **Castanho-amarelados.

**Cabelo?**

**Myah: **Sim, eu tenho cabelo. *caíndo na gargalhada* Brincadeira! Ruivos.

**Sony: **Sou morena.

**Sophie: **Loira.

**Prefere chuva ou sol?**

**Myah: **Sol, é claro!

**Sony: **Chuva é legal de vez em quando.

**Sophie: **Sol. Esse é o principal clima lá em Qatar.

**Piscina ou praia?**

**Myah: ***empolgada* CASTELOS DE AREIA!

**Sony: **Ainda prefiro as pistas de skate.

**Sophie: **Não me importo em entrar numa piscina, desde que não seja funda.

**Acampar ou ficar em casa?**

**Myah: **Acampar é legal! Tem reuniões em volta da fogueira, histórias de terror...

**Sony: ***cara sinistra* Histórias de terror! Eu tenho uma: era uma vez uma garota morena linda que conheceu um rapaz psicótico e...

**Sophie: ***séria* Eu passo. Prefiro ficar em casa.

**Sony: ***puxando-a pelo braço* VOCÊ VAI ACAMPAR E VAI GOSTAR!

**Cachorro ou gato?**

**Myah: ***com Nala no colo* Já tem a minha resposta, certo?

**Sony: ***pensativa* Não sei, não sou muito fã de animais.

**Sophie: **Camelos.

**Acredita em aliens?**

**Myah: ***com um binóculo nas mãos* Eles estão em algum lugar, eu sinto isso!

**Sony: ***debochando* Aliens? Bah! Só malucos acreditam nisso. Não acha, Número 76?

**Sophie: ***segurando um binóculo também* Disse alguma coisa, Número 99?

**Sony: ***espantada* Ah... esquece.

**O que gosta de fazer pra relaxar?**

**Myah: **Ouvir música.

**Sophie: **Ler.

**Sony: **Tocar guitarra.

**Qual é o seu trabalho?**

**Myah: **Nós somos agentes da Turma do Bairro!

**Sony: **Nós protegemos as crianças da tirania dos adultos!

**Sophie: **E falhamos muitas vezes.

**Alguma coisa especial sobre você?**

**Myah: **Sou boa com plantas e venenos.

**Sony: **Pratico capoeira.

**Sophie: **Tenho uma grande resistência.

**Garoto ou garota?**

**Myah: **Você está entrevistando as garotAS do Setor R! Achei que fosse óbvio!

**Sony: ***zangada* PELA ÚLTIMA VEZ, EU SOU UMA GAROTA!

**Sophie: **Nós somos garotas. Ouviram a Número 99 gritar isso.

**Lugar favorito?**

**Myah: **O quartel general ou minha casa? Não sei qual dos dois é o meu favorito.

**Sony: **As pistas de Skate.

**Sophie: **O deserto.

**Últimas palavras?**

**Myah: **Cuidado, adultos tiranos!

**Sony: **O Setor R está de olhos abertos...

**Sophie: **E irá chutar os seus traseiros!

Fim de transmissão.


End file.
